


(Fanart) A Fellow of Infinite Jest

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Picard and Dr. Crusher get into the Halloween spirit





	(Fanart) A Fellow of Infinite Jest

  



End file.
